


It'll Be Okay Soon

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, cg!sarah, little!leah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: A year after escaping their abusive household, the Kazuno sisters are trying to cope with what happened.Connected to "Snowfall"EDIT 11/20/20: tag changes and mild story edits
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kazuno Sarah
Kudos: 10





	It'll Be Okay Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer with the Kurosawa sisters being added in but I honestly had no idea what I would do with them and what I did had didn't make sense to me. So I'm just going post it as it is now. 
> 
> This is connected to Snowfall, a fic I wrote with Nozoneechan, though this could be read as it's own thing

Leah screamed when she woke up. She was panting heavily and her heart was racing, leading her to start to cry. She looked down at her blanket noticing a large wet spot on it. She continues to cry out loudly as she starts to regress. Luckily her older sister hears and instantly runs out to her room. “N-nee-sama!” Leah cried. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok Leah.” Sarah turns on the light and rushes to her side. “Come stand up.” Leah sobs as she moves off her bed. 

“I-I’m s-sorry...I-I’m sorry!” Leah dragged out her words into loud sobbing. 

“It’s ok, Leah. We should get diapers for you. You’re having lots of accidents lately.” Sarah says as she helps Leah out of her wet clothes. “Can you handle going into the bath by yourself?” 

“D-don’t...wanna…” Leah struggles to speak. 

“Alright, give me a few minutes and I’ll take you.” Sarah takes off the bedsheets and the blanket while Leah stands by her naked and cold from her accident. “Come follow me.” Sarah takes over the soiled items to the washing machine in the bathroom with Leah close behind. 

With all the wet stuff in the wash, Sarah gets a bath ready for Leah. Sarah took a second to notice most of the marks on Leah’s body were healed. It’s been a long year now but they were happy being here. Leah got in the bath when Sarah helped her in. 

“Hope you don’t mind me asking, Leah. Is little space helping? I’m going to the store tomorrow so I’ll get you things for little space and diapers.” Sarah pet Leah’s head. 

“I-I like it, nee-sama…” Leah looks at her big sister. Sarah admired how beautiful and innocent her eyes have become. Her eyes were filled with life instead of the empty eyes she’s grown used to. 

“How old do you feel? Can you count to it?” Sarah smiles. 

“Mm...1..2..3!” Leah shows her three fingers to Sarah. 

“Good job!” Sarah cleans her up and encourages her to play with the bubbles. Leah starts smiling and laughing. Sarah gives her some kisses on her cheek. “Can you stand up for me?” 

“Y-yes nee-sama!” Leah gets up with Sarah making sure she doesn’t accidentally slip. Sarah rinsed the bubbles off her body and let the bathwater drain down. 

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight? Or do you want to sleep by yourself?” Leah whines out in a panic. She didn’t know what she wanted and started tearing up again. “Oh! Shh, shh, it’s ok. I’ll stay with you tonight.” 

Sarah helps Leah out of the tub and wraps her in a warm towel. She kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll get your clothes, stay right here.” Leah nods and Sarah steps out. 

Leah stood there, just a towel to cover her body. It was warm and comforting, but she felt vulnerable. She looked down at her body and felt scared. She instinctively puts her thumb in her mouth and sucks on it. She does this more often she notices. The act of it helped her calm down from her increasing anxiety. 

Sarah came back shortly after. “Mm, I’ll get you a pacifier so you don’t suck on your thumb. Can you take it out of your mouth?” Leah shook her head. “Come on, I don’t want to upset you but I’m not letting you keep your thumb in your mouth.” 

Sarah dried off Leah’s body and helped her up on her clothes but Leah still refuses to take her thumb out. Sarah couldn’t get Leah in her shirt with Leah being stubborn. With no other options, Sarah forced it out of her mouth. Leah puts on a fight but Sarah was stronger. Thus getting Leah’s thumb out. 

Leah instantly felt the tears flowing down from her eyes and started crying loudly. “Oh, Leah…” Sarah did feel awful for doing that, and making her cry was the last thing she wanted to do. This sound of her crying reminds her so much of her crying she’s done in their past. Sarah pulls her into a hug, letting Leah know that Sarah’s there to protect her. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Leah calmed down with some mild sniffles. “I-I’m sorry…” Leah sobs. 

“Shh, shh, don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ll get you a pacifier, I promise. It’s not sanitary to do that is all. Can you put on your shirt and head back into your room? The stuff in the washer should be done.” Leah nodded, put on her shirt, and went out. 

Sarah took the larger stuff outside to dry and the clothes in the dryer. She went into Leah’s room and saw Leah sitting on her bed waiting for her. Sarah smiled at her then went to the closet for the spare bed sheets and blanket. Leah moves over and lets Sarah get the bed ready. 

“Alright, it’s all set for you. I have to wait for all the stuff in the dryer so if you want to go back to sleep you can. I’ll join you when everything is done. It won’t be for long.” Sarah looked over at the time to see it’s close to three in the morning. Leah was very tired and was fighting drowsiness. 

“W-want nee-sama...no want to sleep w-without nee-sama…” Leah yawned. 

Sarah sighed a little but smiled at her. “Lay down, Leah. I can see how tired you are. I know we’re on break but sleep is important. You can see if you plan a playdate with Ruby one of these days, huh? Wouldn’t that be fun?” Leah’s eye lit up at the mention of Ruby’s name. 

Sarah giggles at Leah’s response to her question. “If you go to sleep now, you can message her more quickly.” Leah practically jumped into bed. Sarah smiles to herself, she knows exactly how to get her sister to do what she needs to do. Sarah got the clothes out and put them away then joined Leah who was long asleep.


End file.
